


A Promise Kept

by Yulicia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle for Azeroth AU, Fluff, M/M, Theme: “Firsts”, Wranduin Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Following a renuion and a growth spurt on Wrathion’s part the pair make an old request a reality as Wrathion takes Anduin upon his back to fly together for the first time.





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> apologies in advance if the formatting on PC is whack atm i’m not able to get a PC to check ;_;

“Wrathion.”

“Yes, my King?”

Wrathion’s shoulders shifted, the muscles flexing below Anduin’s thighs.

“This seems awfully unsafe.”

Wrathion snorted derisively at that. “You’ll be fine. I’m not going to drop you.”

Anduin glanced worriedly over the cliff face, looking down at the evergreen trees on Elwynn Forest. Wrathion moved below him again, calling attention to himself.

Upon Wrathion’s re-arrival into Anduin’s life mere months prior they had - after the anger and the tears and the making up - discovered Wrathion had grown significantly since they’d last met. Where he was a mere whelpling before, all pudgy and squishy like a well-fed puppy, now he was large and gangly, looking far more like the drakes Anduin was more accustomed to. 

“Don’t make me break a promise, Anduin,” Wrathion said, “I rather like to think I’m good at keeping my word.”

Anduin huffed a laugh. “I think we both thought you never follow through anyway.” he said. “I never thought we’d get the chance.”

Wrathion hummed in agreement.

The tension between them was left unsaid and Anduin stopped there before they could be reminded of what happened following Garrosh Hellscream’s trial. They’d already spent far too long dwelling on it. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Wrathion asked, craning his long draconic neck just enough so that he could shot a look at Anduin on his back.

Anduin paused. What a tricky question that was. He trusted Wrathion with his life, of course. But he didn’t exactly trust him not to do something silly in hopes of showing off.

Anduin pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let’s just get going.”

“As you say.”

And that was all the warning Wrathion gave before he took a running leap off of the cliff. Anduin’s stomach lurched at the sudden drop and he felt himself frantically and desperately holding on to Wrathion so he didn't fall off. He was beginning to severely regret not pressing Wrathion to have a saddle made for this. 

He held on tight - perhaps even a bit too tight - as Wrathion extended this wings, the leathery skin catching the wind below them and breaking their fall. Wrathion, naturally, seemed unphased while Anduin wanted to scream - as was often the way. 

They fell into a glide for a moment, rushing past the trees of the forest. Anduin loosened his grip ever so slightly, his knuckles turning from stark bone white to a very slightly less white.

His grip returned when Wrathion gave a mighty set of flaps and took them up above the treeline. Once above the trees Wrathion leveled out once more, his wings outstretched in an easy, almost lazy glide. 

Anduin took a deep breath and looked down at the ground below. Oh, he thought, this wasn’t so bad. The forest was rather beautiful from his high up. He’d never been able to see it before with his gryphon riding experience having mostly been curtailed into within the Stormwind City Walls. His father had always worried. He wondered what he would be thinking now were he still around to see this. 

Anduin felt that telltale pang of sorrow he always felt when Varian’s memory surfaced begin to creep up on him. He swallowed it down, filing that away for a later time.

“Enjoying the view?” Wrathion asked, his voice easily carrying somehow despite the winds.

Anduin smiled, a huge grin now beginning to spread across his face. “Of course. And the forest is nice too.”

Wrathion made a strange little chortling sound and Anduin suspected that were he in humanoid form he may be able to see him grin. 

The forest below them began to fade into the sandy yellows of Westfall as the very air around them began to grow drier. Soon they would be in the open for all to see but the thought clearly didn’t bother Wrathion as he continued onwards.

As they passed over farms and murloc encampments the air then began to grow salty as they neared the sea. Wrathion took them out above the water, thankfully far way from prying eyes.

Wrathion dipped down low, drawing close to the water’s surface. Anduin was suddenly struck with the intensity of how fast they were going. The water below them rushed by in a flash, Wrathion’s powerful wings easily cutting through sea air. 

As they grew ever downward Anduin caught wind of what Wrathion was doing just as the dragon’s claws ran through the waters below, claws easily cutting through briny liquid. His heart swelled at the sight. 

Anduin grew bold, leaning backwards ever so slightly, making sure to keep a good grip on Wrathion below him. His reached out his hand and left it fall to his side, leaning towards the water. He felt the water lick at his fingertips and he gasped at it’s cool temperature. A laugh bubbled out from him, seemly against his will. He felt a rumble below him as he did so and knew that Wrathion was laughing too.

Suddenly they were kids again, reckless teenagers traversing their way through Pandaria with little a care for the world beyond them. Anduin had no crown to bear, no expectations of a kingdom thrust upon him and Wrathion had not the reality of Draenor to weigh him down. There were only seemingly clever plans they were sure would work and their little world within the tavern. 

After some time out at sea Wrathion directed them back towards land. As they grew closer Anduin could see that the trees were no natives of Elywnn forest but the hefty forestry of Strangethorn Vale. 

They grew close to a beach, Wrathion slowly as they did. Approaching the sand Wrathion made to land, crunching his claws into the ground below for a relatively smooth landing. 

He allowed Anduin to climb off his back and Anduin found that his legs were jelly as soon as he felt the ground below him. He collapsed with a laugh, rolling heavily into the sand. 

“Ow,” he said, though he wasn’t really hurt.

Wrathion shook, clearing his body of the sand he’d picked up. The jewelry around his horns rattled a little as his head moved.

Anduin then felt a weight sink into below him. He turned to see Wrathion now returned to his mortal human form, his hair devoid of his turban now frizzy and wild. 

Wrathion smiled, his grin showing off his few sharp fangs. Anduin instinctively found himself returning the gesture.

“Well,” Anduin asked, “Happy now?” 

Wrathion was breathless as he replied. 

“Extremely.”

**Author's Note:**

> *lays down* so yeah hey
> 
> this was for wranduin week 2019 on twitter and speaking of twitter mine is @yuliciagames if you’re at all interested in some silly wow discussions


End file.
